divergent_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Nolan Quinn
Nolan Quinn is a 16-year-old Divergent. He is the triplet brother of Laurette Quinn and Halo Quinn. His roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Nolan Blake Quinn was born on January 3 to Mae Quinn and Randolf Quinn. Nolan had two triplet sisters: Laurette and Halo. Nolan was the middle child out of the three, being born fifteen seconds after Halo, and 1 minute before Laurette. Mae and Randolf were very a honored couple in Erudite, as well as the other factions, and almost all of the adults came to the two of them for advice, which made Nolan and his sisters very popular amongst the other kids. Nolan looked up to Randolf, and wanted to be just like him when he grew up. On the other hand, Laurette had a special bond with Mae, and she thought of her as perfect. Halo was the only one who was not very close with the family, and spent most of her time alone. Nolan hung out with a group of guys from Dauntless, and they, without realizing, taught him to be stronger, and they also taught him how to safe someone's life, by doing mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Nolan didn't exactly feel comfortable around these guys, as he never thought Erudites would be saving lives, so he asked Randolf about this. Randolf agreed that Erudites are not the protectors, and suggested that Nolan stopped hanging out with these boys. Nolan did, and instead, found a group of guys also from Erudite, and got along well with them. When Nolan, Laurette, and Halo were twelve, Randolf made a very selfish decision, where he insulted his own faction, saying they didn't care at all about the other four factions. This made Abnegation, Amity, Dauntless, and Candor extremely mad at Erudite, and Randolf, Mae, Halo, Nolan, and Laurette were blamed. Randolf and Mae were sentenced to death for insulting, and so were the triplets. Nolan and Laurette had huge fits about being separated from their parents, both of whom they loved more than anything, but they were gagged, and both of them were tied up, ready to have the death serum injected in them. Nolan had it injected first, but luckily, he was able to resist it, even though it took much energy out of him. He came so close to death, as close as being in between the boundaries of life and death. Thankfully, before Laurette was injected with it, Halo, who had never been tied up, broke in to the room, knocked out everyone in the room except for her siblings, and freed Nolan and Laurette. As it turned out, all of that time she spent alone, she was secretly working with a man named Julius Austin, who helped her grow stronger, and more skilled at fighting. She had called him when they'd been sentenced to death to rescue her siblings, which he agreed to do, with much regret. Nolan asked Halo about their parents, but Halo didn't say anything. It was clear she and Julius Austin weren't able to save Randolf and Mae as well. This left all three of the kids in a depression, and it was clear they couldn't simply return to Erudite, as they were now outcasts. Julius Austin suggested going to Candor, and living there instead. He took them there himself, and he stayed with the kids for two months, helping them get over their depression. Nolan knew that it was not his fault his parents were dead, nor was it Halo's or Laurette's, so he got over it the fastest, and then Laurette got over it, and finally, Halo. Halo became in charge, even though she wasn't legally a guardian, and Julius Austin didn't want to raise them either. When the triplets turned sixteen, they went to take their aptitude test. While Laurette and Halo's results were conclusive, Nolan's results were not. The test instructor realized this, and became extremely worried. She told Nolan that he was Divergent, meaning that he didn't fit into just one faction, which made Nolan concerned. He was told to make up a faction that seemed realistic, based off his personality. He decided to go with Dauntless, because all of the "cool" guys go there, and he wants to be seen as "cool". Early Life Nolan is very carefree, and he doesn't sweat the small stuff in life. Most of the time, things aren't his fault, and he knows that rewriting history is impossible, so he tries to forgive and forget, and he doesn't hold grudes at all. He is super nice and fun to be around once people get to know him, and a lot of people think he is very cool, and trustworthy. Appearance Nolan has sleek blonde hair, just like his triplet sisters. He has brown eyes, and he smiles most of the time. He is very good-looking. Alliances *Halo Quinn (Sister) *Laurette Quinn (Sister) *Julius Austin Enemies *Anyone in Erudite Powers/Abilities/Traits *Nolan is Divergent. *Nolan knows how to do mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. *Nolan's parents were very respected before they insulted Erudite. *Nolan has come very close to death and survived. *Nolan has been in the boundaries of life and death, and lived. *Nolan doesn't hold a grudge on people. *Nolan transferred to Candor before he was sixteen. *Stimulations won't work on Nolan. *Nolan can control fear stimulations. *Nolan's test results were Divergent. *Nolan is very carefree. *Nolan is fun to be around. *Nolan is very good-looking. Gallery Nolan02.jpg Nolan03.jpg|Nolan with his triplet sister, Laurette Nolan04.jpg Nolan05.jpg Nolan06.jpg Nolan07.jpg Nolan08.jpg Nolan09.jpg Nolan10.jpg Nolan11.jpg Nolan12.jpg Nolan13.png Category:Teenagers Category:Sixteen Category:Erudite Born Category:Male Category:Divergent Category:MermaidatHeart Category:Triplet